<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashionably Late by kazokuhouou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216453">Fashionably Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou'>kazokuhouou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knocked Up Goalies verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 2019-2020 Hockey Season Without Coronavirus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Girard scored the first goal of the game, Tuukka cried out loudly in pain as his water broke.</p><p>The room went quiet.</p><p>Tuukka laughed shakily. “Guess baby wants to see the game too.”</p><p> </p><p>Or: Sometimes you just gotta ruin Brad Marchand's day and couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zdeno Chara/Tuukka Rask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knocked Up Goalies verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fashionably Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Reading the 'Tiny Hat' chapter of '14 Stories of Knocked Up Goalies' is recommended, but not necessary.</p><p>-This is an AU where the coronavirus never happens.</p><p>-In this AU Colorado wins the Stanley Cup.</p><p>-This was initially going to be the sequel to Role Reversal, but I realized the baby would be premature and I am not about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>11 June 2020</i>
</p><p>If Zdeno had kept it in his pants <i>just one time</i>, it’d be them facing Colorado in the finals instead of Pittsburgh, many of the Bruins had thought, though not said out loud. </p><p>(Marchy made that mistake. He got a black eye from Tuukka and hosting duties for what what turns out to be all seven games of the Stanley Cup Finals Watch Party from Zdeno.)</p><p>To be fair though, they also thought, Tuukka is so feral and demanding when he’s <i>not</i> in heat that Zdeno probably didn’t stand a chance once he walked in the door because Tuukka’s heat came on suddenly. And with it being the first one since he gave birth to Tommi, of course Tuukka wasn’t on any contraceptives nor did they have condoms. So before Tuukka could even try to get back on the ice, he was pregnant again.</p><p>Z and Tuukka had no regrets though. They wanted two children anyway. It was a bit soon, but they’d make do.</p><p>Frankly, though, they were surprised Zdeno and Tuukka even made it to the party. Tuukka was due any day now and looked it. As soon as he stepped through the door  everyone ushered him to the couch to sit down. Tuukka was too drained to protest: his back kept aching and the Braxton-Hicks contractions were driving him nuts.</p><p>The game began, and the team spent most of the first two periods roasting both the Avs and the Pens, neither of whom scored yet. Except for Tuukka. He frowned. The Braxton-Hicks were getting more intense...and more frequent. He was starting to worry that he was now truly in labor.</p><p>He hid a grimace as he had his worst pain yet as third period began. Definitely labor. He wondered if there was time before he needed to go to the hospital. He really didn’t want to miss the game, even if he was just spectating this time.</p><p>Zdeno scooted in behind Tuukka to hold him as the game continued. Tuukka tried not to wince as he had another contraction, but, alas, Z’s hands were on his belly and he felt it harden. </p><p>Z froze. “Tuukka?” he whispered, not wanting to alarm the others.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. It’s pretty close too.”</p><p>“Should we go?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think…..AAAAH!”</p><p>As Girard scored the first goal of the game, Tuukka cried out loudly in pain as his water broke.</p><p>The room went quiet.</p><p>Tuukka laughed shakily. “Guess baby wants to see the game too.”</p><p>“You’re in LABOR?!” Pasta said. “We gotta get you to the hospital!”</p><p>Tuukka cried out again, squeezing Z’s hand. “I think it’s too late,” Z said. “The baby’s coming here.”</p><p>“Not on my couch he’s not!” They heard Marchy say. </p><p>“Shut up Marchy!”</p><p>“Get over here so I can punch you Marchy!” Tuukka yelled. “Again!” He cried out. “Can someone pull my pants off before I push the baby inside it!” He began to push.</p><p>“Shit!” Bergy took charge, pulling Tuukka’s pants off. “Sean, call the ambulance! Charlie, Jake, get towels. Brad, go over there so he can punch you.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” </p><p>“Getting this kid born is more important than your fucking couch! This is why you don’t have a mate.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Pasta said as he helped the others get towels. </p><p>Tuukka, meanwhile, gripped Z’s hands tight and pushed. He began swearing in his native tongue. Or at least they assume he’s swearing. Zdeno probably could tell them if he was, but the swearing’s probably directed at him anyway. Bergy got in position to catch, while Sean put his phone on speaker so the dispatch could help him through it.</p><p>“Cool, I can see the baby’s head!”</p><p>“Bergy!” Zdeno glared at him. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>Tuukka groaned as he pushed the head out. He finally remembered enough English to say “I’ll castrate you, Chara!”</p><p>Everyone winced at that except Bergy, who was too busy helping the baby’s head out. He pushed again to get the shoulders out. “Doing good, Tuukks,” Bergy said, holding the baby steady. </p><p>“Fuck you, Bergy!” </p><p>Bergy brushed it off, figuring it was the pain of labor talking. Jake dashed outside to go meet the ambulance. “Give it one more!”</p><p>Tuukka steeled himself and pushed one last time, relaxing as the paramedics came in. They quickly helped Bergy clear the baby girl’s airways so she could make her first cry. Some of the Bruins cheered when she did so.</p><p>“A daughter!” Tuukka and Zdeno beamed. The paramedics helped Tuukka deal with the aftermath of labor as Bergy held the girl. He would never admit it, but he felt a pang of wanting himself, holding her. He wiped her off as a paramedic cut the cord, wrapping her in the softest towel Pasta gave him. </p><p>Tuukka smiled as she was finally placed in his arms. He looked at Zdeno expectantly. “Alena Rask,” he said softly, kissing Tuukka on the forehead. “You did well.”</p><p>Everyone jumped when they heard a horn. While the chaos of Alena’s birth was happening, the Stanley Cup Final had continued. The game was over, 1-0. Colorado had won the Cup.</p><p>Charlie suddenly looked excited and sidled over to Tuukka, whispering in his ear.</p><p>“Oh my god, YES,” he responded. “Do it. Hurry.”</p><p>“Do what?” Z asked.</p><p>“We’re gonna steal the Avs’ thunder by posting that Alena’s born.”</p><p>Z rolled his eyes but chuckled as Charlie snapped a picture and posted it on his Instagram. Only then did the paramedics get Tuukka on the stretcher. His hands finally free, Z called his parents (who had come over specifically to watch Tommi when it was time, and were watching him now) to let them know Alena was born.</p><p>Soon the entire team was seeing Tuukka and Zdeno off as they got in the ambulance. Pasta promised to drive Z’s car over, and Jaro would pick him up.</p><p>Right before the happy couple left though, as the door was shutting, a hand caught it and wrenched it open to reveal Marchy.</p><p>“YOU OWE ME A COUCH, RASK!” he yelled, slamming the door himself.</p><p>They swear even Alena was laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me ludicrously long to decide who scored the cup winning goal cause I wanted it to be someone who'd clown Matt Duchene so hard and remind him that all this was possible thanks to him throwing a tanty and asking for a trade.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>